


Comfort

by jessajordamn



Series: this town has taken from me [3]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: A Void!Jack POV poem, inspired by recent episodes; part 1 of a duology
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: this town has taken from me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

there's dust and snow  
even this time of year  
it only feels like  
static  
dancing on my skin  
only reminiscent of  
the brush of your fingertips  
in the spark of a memory

here, too, it's cold  
a blanket wrapped around  
blue lips  
a ghost upon my hand  
a never-ending winter

there's no evergreen  
here, it must sound familiar  
we're on top of the world  
aren't we?  
it only gets light  
an hour a day

here's a red comfort;  
through radio silence, I hear you

there I brushed upon your bed  
caressed your cheek, a treasure,  
a kingdom, a secret;  
here I reach upon these sheets  
leave them folded so  
you know I've been

here, too-  
we'll weather the storm


	2. Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sammy POV poem, in response/ parallel to Jack's poem

there's snow and dust  
on the windowpane  
it feels like a   
ghost  
only reminiscent of  
a life once lived between  
the sorrow of my bones

here, I keep my eyes open  
between the blink of  
the dark, dusk, and my eye;  
shadow casting stains over a   
candlelit  
prismatic hallowed heart

there, it shatters and  
lights up, lights up,  
light's up

we once made it through  
a northern summer, my dear  
a gentle bite and   
a lasting sun and  
the song of bird at the   
dawn of day

here's a green thought:  
I wish everything had stayed the same


End file.
